Her Dream Come True
by snowtigress-27
Summary: This is a oneshot about Hermione deciding she was in love, and then feeling as if she would never have his love in return. HG/SS.


**Her Dream Come True**

**A/N**_This is a one shot about Hermione deciding she was in love, and then feeling as if she would never have his love in return. HG/SS  
Recently Revised! I hope you readers who don't review enjoy the new version. _

He woke up, struggling to remember if it was the day or not. He looked at the calendar, and sure enough, it was the day. September 19, her birthday, the day she turned 19. It was her golden day. He hated gold and red too. But not that day. No that day was her day, a good kind of gold day.

He watched her throughout the day, hiding from her beneath the curtain of his dark hair. Everyone who knew her wished her a happy birthday. She already knew they would. He could tell she wanted him to say it too. He tried to, but nothing would come from his mouth. He couldn't bring himself to tell her happy birthday. If he did, she would find out. She couldn't know. If she knew, she would never speak to him again. He wouldn't be able to bear that. He couldn't live if she hated him. He needed her.

Night time came, and he was still watching her. Maybe he could tell her while she slept. Yes that would be good. That would work.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

She snuggled into a good position on the Gryffindor couch with her book in hand. The fire blazed merrily beside her, and she wrapped a soft blanket around her. She opened up to the feather that acted as her bookmark and began to read.

Not long after, she began to dream, lulled to sleep by the warmth in the room. As she slept, she failed to notice the shadowy presence that entered the room, and sat down beside her still form.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

He walked quietly into the room. She was asleep on the couch. She looked so beautiful. Her perfect lips that could smile so gently were slightly parted. Her copper curls lined her face delicately. Her lids covered her endless brown eyes that were so full of life and laughter. Her tiny eyelashes rested just above her pale cheeks. He smiled one of his few smiles, at the memory of the blush that crept into those very cheeks. Oh how beautiful she was.

He couldn't resist pulling such magnificence into his arms. He kissed her sweet smelling hair softly.

"Happy Golden Birthday," he whispered into her ear, before pressing his lips to hers momentarily.

He held her until she began to stir. He quickly got up to leave. He fleetingly kissed her lips once more before moving towards the door.

Just as he was about to exit, he murmured over his shoulder, "You will never know this, but I love you, Hermione Granger."

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**Hermione's Dream:** _I'm running, but from what I cannot tell. Perhaps it is the truth. Yes that is it. I don't want to admit what I know to be true. I am in denial. I see that my running is pointless because there is a cliff at the end of this trail. My running won't stop me from falling for him. _

_I stop at the edge. Perhaps I can turn back. I admit it, I'm in love. Now maybe if I turn around my love will fade. I turn around, but once again I am faced with a cliff. I turn in every direction, but there is no choice. I must fall. _

_Fine, I will fall. There is nothing wrong with me loving him. The only wrong thing about it would be if I act on it. He mustn't know._

_I jump, thinking only of his face when I saw it lit up with a smile. I have rarely seen it, but it is what drove me to the fall, drove me to love. I am falling, rushing through the air. I see the ground coming, and I am suddenly scared. I shouldn't have worried though. He is there to catch me. Does that mean he loves me in return? _

_He holds me close, and kisses my head. He says something about happy birthday. That's right, it is my birthday! He kisses me then. Very gently, and not long at all. It sends tingles running all across my skin. I love him so much! _

_He continues to hold me for a while. My vision is starting to fade. I can barely see the cliffs anymore. His grip on me loosens. I try to keep him by my side, but my limbs refuse to work. I try to scream, at him to stay. I am stopped, however, by a slight pressure on my lips. He must be kissing me again. I barely catch his last words, as his black hair disappears with the cliffs._

_"I love you, Hermione Granger," Is all that I hear, before everything fades completely. _

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Hermione woke up as tears filled her eyes. She wished it weren't a dream. She wished that he really did love her.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

He walked briskly down the hall, wanting to get away from all the pain. He didn't want to hurt himself anymore by seeing her face. He was going to send his letter of resignation to Minerva, as soon as possible. He couldn't stay any longer, not when she was near. He wiped away the tears just as he heard bare feet padding behind him.

He didn't want her prying eyes seeing the tears. He quickly hid himself with a few more complicated spells. He couldn't face her like this. Instead he followed her to the lake where she stopped and let all her emotion out. She began to shake as sobs burst from her. Who had caused her so much hurt? Whoever did was going to be sorry, he thought angrily. Little did he know, that he was the reason for her pain.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Hermione finally reached the lake despite the silent tears that blinded her. Here, she let the not so silent tears take over. She sobbed until she felt a strong pair of arms encircle her. Not just any pair of arms, it was his arms, Severus Snape's arms.

"Why do you cry?" he asked her.

"Because you don't love me like I do you," she said, not even bothering to lie.

"I don't?" he asked acting confused.

He couldn't believe that she loved him!

"You… you mean," Hermione stuttered.

"I have loved you since the day you saved my life," Severus nodded.

She looked into his eyes, and saw the truth of his statement there. He really did love her. She smiled and raised her lips to his.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**A/N **Thanks to those precious few who reviewed the original. As for the rest of you, REVIEW!!  
"or I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish!!" - How the Grinch Stole Christmas.  
:-)


End file.
